


Mongrel

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Once Bitten Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pack Shenanigans, Canon Typical Violence, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite scars. Stiles figures its gotta be something to do with the Kanima poison because he’s never seen any other marks on Derek and god knows Derek runs around half naked enough that Stiles - well, not that he’d be really <i>looking</i> looking - but there would be a <i>small</i> degree of- jesus, he’d just frigging notice okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mongrel

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot put into words how quick and dirty this was bashed out. Un-betaed and probably ridiculous. GOOD LUCK.
> 
> This is a direct follow on from [A Pretty Good Pair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590796) \- because apparently my biting kink won't leave well enough alone.

The bite scars. Stiles figures its gotta be something to do with the Kanima poison because he's never seen any other marks on Derek and god knows Derek runs around half naked enough that Stiles - well, not that he'd be really _looking_ looking - but there would be a _small_ degree of- jesus, he'd just frigging notice okay?

The first time he sees it, pearl-coloured and raised slightly on the crook of Derek's neck, Stiles almost trips over his own feet. He's never been so glad to be naturally clumsy before, able to play the near-sprawl off as one of his everyday wrestles with gravity but he thinks Derek looks at him a little too sharply to be completely fooled. And Stiles suddenly has to swallow against the imagined taste of blood.

It's not the last time.

* * *

When Stiles was little, he'd fallen off a fence and impaled his leg on a jagged bit of loose wire. To this day, he still remembers the blood, the pure terror in Scott's six year old eyes and his mother's hands, hot and soothing on his face as he'd cried and cried.

He's not crying now, but he has a numb sort of feeling that that's because the shock has set in.

"Stiles! Stiles, come on, look at me!"

Stiles blinks his eyes open and huh, when had he closed- oh fu-

"Dad?"

His dad's face is crumpled and desperate, one side of it streaked with what looks like dirt - dirt and blood and what? No, no he can't be here, he can't-

"Eyes on me Stiles," his dad says and it's the same voice that had told him to breathe while his mom had pressed the towel to his leg - the same sureness and worry. Sheriff and dad, all in one.

"Dad, you have to run," Stiles says. He can hear snarling; a crash as something large falls hard. "Dad please-"

"I'm going to blame that on the shock," his dad says, shifting and pressing and - _oh fuck_ \- fire lances up Stiles' side and he makes a pathetic wounded sound.

On a scale of one to ten, being stabbed fucking _sucks_.

"Just hold on," his dad says before there's suddenly another crash, closer than before and Stiles only has to roll his head to the side before his vision is a wall of black leather and denim and it's slightly hilarious that he can identify Derek by that alone.

Derek's on his feet again within a second, claws scoring viscous lines in the packed earth as he crouches, facing off against the dick who thought it'd be a good idea to violently acquaint Stiles with the sharpest tree in Beacon Hills reserve.

The dick who's also the leader of the Alpha pack. The Alpha of alphas. The Alphalpha. Oh wow, screw bleeding to death, Stiles is living long enough to crack that joke out loud at _least_ once...

Derek's rumbling challenge rolls across the clearing like a bad horror movie sound effect and Stiles feels his dad tense beside him. He's gunna go ahead and blame the blood loss for the sound being fucking _reassuring_ to _him_.

"You think you can take me, _mongrel_ ," the Alphalpha snarls and Stiles watches as Derek pauses, slight and subtle but there - like he's surprised, like-

Oh _shit_... Stiles' vision wavers, black spots winking at him until he squeezes his eyes closed and concentrates for a moment on not passing out.

_Mongrel_.

The Alphas have been in town two weeks now and in that time they've made no secret of their distaste for bitten werewolves. Stiles has compared them more than once to walking, talking eugenics propaganda. Derek though - Derek isn't bitten. Hell, Derek's the one they're here to recruit - why would they think -

And it's then - right then, as Derek turns slightly, crouched low and rumbling that Stiles catches sight of the tear in his collar. The tear that's right over where Stiles' own teeth marks flash back at him. The scar. The scar a born werewolf shouldn't have...

Holy sh-

"You're gonna want to back down," Derek snarls, voice thick around his fangs. Stiles feels his dad's hand spasm slightly against his side and can't help his slight huff of pain. Alphalpha's eyes, burnt red and glowing, fix on him.

"Y'know," he says. "I'd thought better of Hale. Any self-respecting Alpha would have come for this one himself."

"Yeah, well," Derek says. "Hale's a shit alpha."

It's said so sure; so flippantly that Stiles almost thinks Derek believes his own words. Then Alphalpha huffs a laugh and nods - fucking _nods_ \- like he hasn't detected a lie at all and oh - wow, that's just...depressing...

Stiles shifts, can't help but suck in a hasty breath around the pain of it and Alphalpha's eyes fall back to him. "A pity really," he says. "He would have made a good wolf." Lips pull back over fangs. "Guess we'll just have to settle for him being a good message."

He lunges, straight at Derek and Stiles has sat on the sidelines of enough pack sparring sessions to know a gigantic fuckup when he sees one. It's a steamroll move - all brute strength and way, way too obvious. He's treating Derek like a newly bitten beta. All because of a freaking _scar_.

Derek sidesteps the attack easily and Stiles gets to see the split second of surprise on Alphalpha's face before Derek twists, using the other Alpha's momentum against him. Derek's claws sink in almost up to his palm and oh, wow - that'll never not be gross.

Alphalpha gapes and Stiles might have found it funny if it weren't so freaking horrifying. "Ha-Hale-"

Derek snarls, ripping his claws free with a sound Stiles really could have lived his whole life without hearing thanks so much and god, are those entrails? Oh man, why does his life feature _entrails_ now? This is not okay.

The Alphalpha crumples like a really bloody house of cards and Stiles has just enough energy to find it amusing that his biting Derek has managed to save them all _again_ before he gives in and passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on tumblr! [hatteress.tumblr.com](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
